


I Need You Now

by AlexDanversFBI



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorpWeek2020, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Alex and Lena have been together a year. Then they have their first major fight. With a little push from Kara, Alex does the right thing.AgentCorpWeek2020 Prompts.Day 5Prompt: Hurt/ComfortMature rating.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	I Need You Now

**I need you now.**

  
  


Lena stood at the balcony of her high rise apartment in National City, her heart shattered with a glass of whiskey in her hand. She raised it to her lips and took a sip, then she threw the glass across the room and broke down in tears.

This wasn't how their first anniversary was supposed to be. They were meant to be flying off to Paris together for a romantic weekend, but instead they were broken, all because of one stupid mistake.

It all happened a week previously, Alex found out that Lena had paid in full for their new house in the suburbs. Lena had kept that fact a secret from Alex thinking she would be too proud to accept it. So Alex put money in the bank each month to cover the mortgage payments, then she would transfer her half to Lena who was dealing with the mortgage payments, or so Alex thought, not knowing Lena had already paid up in full and she was keeping the money.

When Alex discovered what Lena had done she was furious. She went to stay at Kara’s for the foreseeable future. And Lena unable to cope being surrounded by reminders of Alex in their new home went back to her apartment in the city. Their second home. 

The argument had been explosive…

**_Flashback to a week ago._ **

“Did you ever plan to tell me or where you're going to keep this a secret forever?” Alex was angry at being lied to for months.

“Alex, I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't agree,” Lena told her across her desk.

"And you couldn't ask me first? Put some faith in me?" Alex shot back.

Alex had come storming into her office at L-Corp that afternoon, still in her uniform, she rushed over from the DEO having discovered her girlfriend had been lying to her. Kara had accidentally let is slip. Because of course Kara knew being Lena's best friend and confidant. 

Alex banged her fist on the desk, “I told you when we first started dating, the one thing I can't stand is lies. If you haven't got trust in a relationship then what have you got? Absolutely nothing!” Alex turned away from Lena and tried to calm herself down. She wasn't too happy right now with Kara either but she would have to grin and bear that.

“Alex please,” Lena pleaded coming around her desk to face her irate girlfriend.

Alex looked at her with fire in her eyes, “You know what? Don't expect me home tonight, I’m going to stay at Kara’s.”

And with that Alex stormed out of Lena’s office. Lena flopped down into her office chair with her head in her hands. Once she calmed down she called for Kara.

  
  


Now a week on Kara was getting sick and tired of her sister, who was hogging Netflix, drinking all her alcohol and generally being a general pain in the ass. 

They sat there on Alex and Lena’s anniversary watching TV and eating pizza. Alex was already on her third glass of wine.

“Why don't you call her?” Kara said as gently as possible, when their first movie finished. She could tell that Alex wasn't taking in what she was watching, her mind obviously on the woman she loved.

Alex frowned at her sister, “Are you crazy?”

“No, but you are if you can't see how stupid you are being, so what if she paid for the house?” Kara huffed.

Alex looked away and to the tv screen, “That is not the point! I don't want to talk about this now. Next film.”

Kara threw the remote down and sighed, she looked to Alex, “Alex, you are obviously not happy, and you aren't even bothered about the movies, please go and talk to her.”

Alex looked at Kara, “She lied to me Kara, not some small lie either, this was a woosie.”

Kara softened her stance, “I spoke to Lena the day you walked out on her. She’s hurting Alex. She loves you, you know that don't you?”

Alex brow creased, “Of course I know that, it doesn't change what happened. She should have trusted me, and so should you.”

“I do trust you, but I also know how stubborn you can be. I hate that you guys are fighting, you're my sister and she is my best friend, please, I’m begging you, sort this out before it's too late,” Kara pleaded.

“Fine,” Alex threw the pillow down that she was hugging and stood up, “I’ll go and talk to Lena, but if this goes south, it's your fault.”

Alex arrived at Lena’s apartment in the city, she had taken a cab because she had been drinking. Alex pressed the intercom to Lena’s apartment and waited.

“Who’s there?” Lena’s voice came over the other end and Alex’s stomach did a flip. God she missed her so much and just hearing her voice did things to her.

“It’s me, Alex.”

Lena looked at the intercom like it was the best thing in the world, she smiled sadly, “Alex?”

“Yes, can I come up?”

“Of course,” Lena buzzed Alex through immediately and Alex made her way up and to their apartment. 

Lena was waiting at the front door when she got there, wearing black pants and a red blouse. She hadn't been home from work long, her ponytail still up and her heels still on.

They both looked at each other, Lena expectant and Alex awkward.

“Come in,” Lena opened the door wide for Alex and followed her inside, closing it behind her.

Lena looked at Alex like she hadn't seen her in years, it had been a week. She had missed her girlfriend so much, and her aching heart couldn't take much more of this being apart. She hoped that Alex was here to try and fix things and not tell her it was over between them because she didn't think she could cope with that.

“Do you want a drink?” Lena asked, looking at her whiskey bottle on the kitchen counter.

“Please,” Alex replied and followed her into the kitchen space.

Lena poured a good measure of the amber liquid into a glass and handed it to Alex.

Alex drank it down in one and placed the glass back down. Now she was here she didn't know what to say. Everything about this felt awkward and messed up.

“I’m not sure why I came,” Alex said quietly, “maybe I should just go,” she looked to the door.

Lena gently grabbed Alex’s arm, “Wait, you only just got here. You must have come here for a reason other than to drink our scotch.”

Alex sighed and started to remove her leather jacket, she walked over to the familiar hanger by the door and hung it up then she turned and looked at Lena.

“To be honest Kara made me come over,” Alex admitted sheepishly running her fingers through her own hair.

“Oh,” Lena looked disappointed, it showed on her face, she poured herself a glass of whiskey and took a sip.

Then Alex walked over to her and took the glass from Lena’s hands, “We should talk.”

Lena nodded, “Yes we should, I have no idea where we stand, Alex, when you walked out on me…” Lena felt the gut wrenching hurt that caused deep inside her.

Alex stepped up closer to Lena and placed her hand to Lena’s face, “I’m sorry I walked out on you, I shouldn't have done that.”

Lena looked to Alex’s eyes, so dark and passionate, the same eyes that looked at her all the times they made love, her heart started to thump a little harder in her chest.

“And I shouldn't have lied to you, I am so sorry for misjudging you. Will you forgive me?” Lena asked.

Alex stroked Lena’s face with her strong hand, the other hand went around Lena’s shoulder, “There is nothing to forgive, I love you Lena, unconditionally.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and softly smiled, “I love you too, so much.”

Then Alex lent down and kissed her lovers red lips, gently at first, but the kiss between them grew more intense and they made their way over to the white leather sofa.

Alex pushed Lena down onto it and straddled her, then they continued their gentle exploration of each other and Lena kicked off her heels.

Breathless they pulled apart with Alex still on top of Lena, she caressed Lena’s face, her lips and moved downwards to Lena’s black silk blouse. 

Lena’s eyes were drawn to Alex’s fingers slowly but surely undoing each button of her blouse. She raised her hands up into Alex’s short hair, brushing her fingers through it.

Alex pushed her hand inside Lena’s blouse, feeling her soft warm skin beneath her fingers.

“I missed this, I missed us.” Alex told her.

Lena sighed happily as Alex ran her fingers over her lacy bra, “I missed you,” she breathed in reply, “so much.”

Alex pulled the bra down exposing Lena’s breasts to her, “You are so beautiful,” she said as she gazed down at her girlfriend's perfect body beneath her, then she flicked her fingers over Lena’s nipples before capturing one with her mouth hungrily. Lena threw her head back and moaned, “Alex,” whilst her hands dug into Alex’s scalp.

They made love like that on the sofa and afterwards they cuddled with a soft blanket over them and watched a movie. 

Alex was laying back against a pillow, Lena in her arms, she softly stroked Lena’s hair. 

And in that moment Lena couldn't have been more content and happy, Alex was giving her comfort and soothing away all the hurt of the past week.

“I love you,” Lena said looking up at Alex.

“Lena,” Alex replied and took a breath, “I know this is going to sound like it’s coming out of nowhere but…”

“What love?” Lena raised herself up a little.

“Will you marry me?”

Lena gasped in surprise, “I…”

Alex frowned and feeling awkward and unsure of herself said, “I’m sorry, it's too soon, I know. Forget I asked.”

“No…” Lena replied but before she could get the rest out Alex had gotten the wrong idea.

Alex shifted and went to get up but Lena pulled her back down onto the sofa, “No you don't understand, let me finish please.”

Alex looked puzzled but did as her girlfriend asked of her.

“I was going to say that, no, its not too soon.”

“Oh!” Alex said in surprise and then slowly started to smile, “So are you saying yes?”

Lena nodded, “Yes.”

And with that Alex and Lena completely forgot what they had fallen out over in the first place and spent the next week making up for lost time and planning their wedding.


End file.
